Melkor's Schöpfung
by Magic Dragon
Summary: Nachdem die Elben geschaffen wurden, entschließt sich der dunkle Fürst Melkor aus Neid selber etwas zu erscheffen. Schon bald gibt es den ersten Ork auf Erden...


Melkors Schöpfung  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen, die Rechte liegen bei Tolkien! Diese Geschichte ist ein von mir erdachter Lückenfüller, denn bei Tolkien wird zwar oft erwähnt, dass Orks aus Elben entstanden sind, doch wie geschah das tatsächlich? Viele Fakten sind von Tolkien übernommen, ich habe mir also nicht alles erdacht! (  
  
Stille. Nichts war zu hören, denn es gab nichts, was zu hören war. Und es gab niemanden, der etwas hören konnte.  
  
Es war dunkel und in dem seichten Wind der Nacht, wehte das Gras und ließ das Wasser des Cuiviénen leicht kräuseln. Das kühle Wasser war so rein und klar, dass der Grund selbst in der Nacht durch das wenige Licht der Sterne zu sehen war. Die glitzernden Sterne spiegelten sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und ließen sie schillern. Seerosen, dessen Blüten nun, da es Nacht war, geschlossen waren, lagen auf dem Wasser und die sanften, schillernden Wellen spielten mit ihnen. Der Duft der Erde stieg am Ufer des Sees auf und der Geruch der Pflanzen vermischte sich mit ihm.  
  
In dem wenigen Licht der Nacht lagen Gestalten am Ufer des Sees. Kein Leben war in ihnen. Kein Atemzug hob und senkte ihre Brustkörbe und ihre Haut war so kühl, wie der kalte Stein. Kein Stoff bedeckte ihre bleichen Körper und ihre geschlossenen Augen hatten noch nie die Welt erblickt. Der Wind wehte über die Gestalten hinweg, er schien beinahe neugierig zu sein, was das war, das da am Ufer lag.  
  
In der Ferne standen Bäume, deren mächtige Kronen in der Nacht dunkle Umrisse bildeten. Trotz ihrer Größe waren die Bäume jung, so jung wie die Welt selbst es war, denn man schrieb das erste Zeitalter...  
  
Ein kräftiger Windstoß kam vom Himmel herab. Er war warm und er enthielt Leben. Sobald er die Gestalten berührte, füllten sich ihre Lungen zum ersten Mal mit Luft. Sie atmeten sie tief ein und nach anfänglichen, gierigen Atemzügen, wurde ihr Atem ruhiger und ihre Körper begannen zu leben. Ihre Haut wurde warm und konnte das Gras fühlen, auf dem sie lagen. Einige bewegten zum ersten Mal ihre Finger und einige öffneten zum ersten Mal die Augen. Das Licht der Sterne fiel hinein und ließ ihre Augen katzenartig schimmern. Es schien bis hindurch auf ihre Seele, die noch gänzlich rein war und noch nichts kannte, was schon bald so alltäglich auf der Welt sein würde. Keine Freude, Schmerz, Tod oder gar Kampf hatten sie je erfahren.  
  
Es dauerte, bis die Gestalten ein Bild erblickten, das Bild der Welt, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten.  
  
Ihre Augen blickten in den Sternenhimmel und sahen die funkelten Punkte und sie waren entzückt von diesem Anblick. Zum ersten Mal hörten die Gestalten den Wind und das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers am Ufer. Sie lauschten dem zarten Rascheln der Blätter und nahmen schon bald den Klang ihres eigenen Atems wahr, der von dem Leben, das gerade in sie eingekehrt war, zeugte.  
  
Die erste der Gestalten, begann sich zu drehen. Noch waren die Glieder schwer und steif, waren sie doch noch nie bewegt worden. Es dauerte, bis die Gestalt ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und sich umblickte. Nach einer Zeit taten es auch alle anderen und sie sogen die Schönheit der Welt in sich auf. Der Wind streifte ihre Körper und spielte mit ihrem langen Haar und schien Gefallen an den Geschöpfen gefunden zu haben. Langsam und unter viel Mühe begannen die Gestalten sich aufzurichten und ihre Beine das erste Mal zu gebrauchen. Anfangs standen sie schwankend, doch schnell kam die Kraft in ihren Körper und ließ sie sicher auf ihren Beinen stehen. Ihre ersten Schritte waren unbeholfen, doch schon bald hatten sie auch das Laufen gelernt. Langsam und voller Hochachtung taten sie ihre ersten Schritte durch die Welt, füllten ihren Geist mit den Bildern, die sich ihnen boten. So reine Bilder, voller Schönheit und Anmut. Die Gestalten gingen an das Ufer des Sees und berührten mit ihren Füßen das Wasser. Alle Lebenskraft strömte fortan durch ihre Körper und die ersten taten bereits den Mund auf und sprachen ihre ersten wortähnlichen Laute. Sie betrachteten sich ihre Hände und sahen an sich hinab. Sie blickten in das Wasser und betrachteten ihre Spiegelbilder, denn sie kannten ihr eigenes Aussehen noch nicht. Ihre Haut war immer noch blass, aber nun war es eine zarte Blässe und keine Bleichheit, die totenähnlich war. Erstauntheit spiegelte sich in ihren schönen und edlen Gesichtern wieder, sie betrachteten sich gegenseitig und voller Faszination, sahen sie ihre langen, glatten Haare, die bei einigen Gestalten dunkel waren und bei den Anderen Hell. Den ersten Unterschied hatten sie nun gegenseitig an sich erkannt und schon bald bemerkten sie, dass jeder von ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes war und für sich einzigartig, so wie sie auch bald erkannten, dass jede Pflanze, jeder Windstoß, ja sogar jeder Stein einzigartig war und Beachtung verdiente. Glück erfüllte ihre Herzen, als sie das erkannten und eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit allem auf der Welt war nun geschaffen. Ihre Augen suchten immer wieder gierig nach allem, was sich ihnen bot, sie beobachteten die Welt, denn dies war nun ihre Heimat.  
  
Die älteren Kinder Ilúvatars, die ersten Elben, waren geschaffen worden.  
  
So lebten sie eine Zeit. Sie sahen zum ersten Mal die Sonne und sahen mit Erstaunen den Wechsel von Tag und Nacht. Sie liebten bald das Licht und gingen mit den Pflanzen, die Yavanna geschaffen hatte, eine enge Verbindung ein. Ihr Geist wuchs und mit jeder Stunde nahmen sie mehr Wissen in sich auf. Bald schon waren sie voller Stolz, ihre Bewegungen wurden schnell und geschickt, ihre Augen und Ohren scharf. Ihre Worte wurden mehr und ihre Stimmen kräftiger und schöner.  
  
Ilúvatar freute sich über seine Erschaffung, doch Melkor, der dunkle Fürst, wollte ebenfalls etwas erschaffen. Seine Seele war finster und für ihn war die Welt nur makellos, wenn auch das Böse auf ihr wandelte. So ritt er in Gestalt eines dunklen Reiters zu dem Cuiviénen. Als er die Elben dort erblickte verfinsterte sich seine Mine. Sie waren schön und deshalb in seinen Augen hässlich. Ihr Gang war aufrecht und ihre Gestalt stolz. Ihre Stimmen waren hell und von wunderbarer Schönheit und Melkors Herz füllte sich mit Hass als er Ilúvatars Schöpfung erblickte. Das Bedürfnis etwas Eigenes zu erschaffen wurde mit jedem Moment der verstrich größer. Er wollte diese Schönheit zerstören und so ritt er schnell wie der Wind hinunter ans Wasser, wo die Elben saßen und nicht flohen, da sie noch nichts Böses kannten.  
  
Mit einem langen Seil fing er einige von ihnen. Er band ihnen die Hände, so dass ihre Handgelenke bluteten und erfreute sich an ihrem Leid. Die Elben, die noch nie Schmerz verspürt hatten, waren verwirrt und versuchten nun zu fliehen, doch Melkor schlug sie, bis sie sich ihm beugten. Ihre Herzen wurden zum ersten Mal mit Angst erfüllt und ohne eine andere Wahl zu haben, folgten sie Melkor nach Utumno, der ersten Festung des dunklen Fürsten.  
  
Er warf die gefangenen Elben in ein dunkles Verlies und freute sich an ihrer Verzweiflung, vermissten sie doch so sehr den Wind, die Sonne und die Pflanzen. Melkor selbst jedoch schritt auf und ab und überlegte voller Hass, was er aus diesen Wesen züchten könnte.  
  
Wütend darüber, dass er sich im Moment selbst keinen Rat wusste schritt er hinab in die Verliese.  
  
Er nahm einen der Elben und band ihn an ein großes Kreuz. Er weidete sich an der Angst des Elben und schnitt ihm mit einem großen Messer die Finger und Zehen ab. Doch das war ihm nicht genug, ihn erfreute es eine so helle Stimme voller Schmerzen schreien zu hören und so schnitt er ihm auch die Ohren ab und als ihn sein Geschrei lästig wurde, riss er ihm die Zunge heraus. Er verstümmelte den schönen Körper mit tiefen Schnitten in der Haut und freute sich, wie der Elb sich immer mehr quälte.  
  
Als er jedoch fertig war und in dem Elb kaum noch Leben war, betrachtete er sein Werk und war unzufrieden. Etwas Besonderes sollte es sein, was er schaffen wollte und da er mit dem Elb nichts mehr anfangen konnte, stieß ihm Melkor seinen Dolch ins Herz und tötete ihn.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal schritt der dunkle Fürst ins Verlies hinab, wo die Elben ihn voller Verzweiflung ansahen, hatten sie doch gerade die markerschütternden Schreie ihres Gefährten vernommen und zum ersten Mal den Tod kennen gelernt. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass es auch eine derart andere Seite des Lebens gab und fielen in tiefe Verzweiflung über eine solche Boshaftigkeit.  
  
Der dunkle Herrscher jedoch würdigte sie keines Mitgefühls und holte sich einen weiteren verängstigten Elben aus dem Verlies und legte ihn auf eine Streckbank. Stundenlang streckte er den Elben, bis keines seiner Gelenke mehr heil war und der Elb vor Schmerz nicht mehr schreien konnte. Melkor bohrte ihm mit seinem Dolch Löcher in die Handflächen, er schnitt ihm die Haut stellenweise vom Leib und stieß ihm kleine Holzpflöcke in den Körper. Nur noch ein Röcheln drang aus der Kehle des Elben und Melkor betrachtete sich sein fertiges Werk und war wieder unzufrieden. Viel zu groß war dieses Geschöpf, was hier entstanden war und noch nicht hässlich genug. So stieß er auch diesem Elben den Dolch in das Herz und tötete ihn.  
  
Melkor war bereits voller Wut über sein Scheitern etwas zu erschaffen und so holte er einen dritten Elben aus dem Verließ. Diesen band er auf einen Tisch, so dass er sich nicht mehr regen konnte, erhitzte Wasser über dem Feuer und goss die siedende Flüssigkeit über dem Elben aus. Die Schmerzensschreie des Elben drangen durch die gesamte Festung. Melkor ging ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sich sein fertiges Werk. Die Haut des Elben löste sich von seinen Knochen und war verbrannt. Er war blind und keine Kraft regte sich mehr in ihm. Noch bevor Melkor sich entscheiden konnte, ob diese Schöpfung die Richtige war, starb der Elb und wütend schleuderte Melkor den Leichnam in eine Ecke.  
  
Der dunkle Fürst fand, dass das Aussehen des letzten Elben seiner Vorstellung am nächsten kam und so überlegte er, wie er es anstellen konnte um nun endlich das Ergebnis zu erzielen, das er wollte.  
  
Er ging in eine Kammer, wo viele kleine Gläser mit Flüssigkeiten standen und nahm sich alle, die er tragen konnte. Dann mischte er sie so, dass ein scharfer Geruch von ihnen aufstieg. Melkors Herz erfüllte sich mit Freude und mit Spannung erwartete er, ob der nächste Elb nach seinen Vorstellungen gelingen würde.  
  
Er holte sich wieder einen aus dem Verlies und band auch diesen auf den Tisch. Die Flüssigkeit die er in eine kleine Flasche abgefüllt hatte nahm er und ging zum Kopf des Elben. Er drückte ihn hinunter und zwang ihn so die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Der Elb würgte und wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Er schrie vor Schmerz und Melkor ging ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtete geduldig den Vorgang. Die Kehle und die Stimmbänder des Elben wurden teilweise durch die Flüssigkeit verätzt und sein anfangs helles Geschrei, wandelte sich in ein tiefes Brüllen. Die Zähne wurden durch die Flüssigkeit zerstört, wurden dunkel und vereinzelt spitz. Die Eckzähne wurden zu Reißzähnen, die sich anfangs ihrer Spitzheit wegen in den Kiefer des Elben bohrten.  
  
Der Elb stand Stundenlang die schlimmsten Qualen aus und veränderte sich unter Melkors zufriedenen Blicken. Die Augen des Elben wurden rot, sein Blut wurde schwarz und der Körper der gepeinigten Kreatur verformte sich von innen heraus. Seine Wirbelsäule verbog sich, so dass er fortan nie mehr würde gerade laufen können.  
  
Nach zwei Tagen ließ die Wirkung des Trankes nach und der Körper des Elben erschlaffte. Melkor betrachtete sein Werk, doch war er noch nicht zufrieden. Viel zu schön war diese Kreatur noch, die da so erbärmlich vor ihm lag...  
  
So ließ er den Elb für zwei Tage in Ruhe, denn er wollte nicht, dass dieser starb, wie der andere.  
  
So lag der Elb in der Dunkelheit auf dem Tisch und atmete schwer. Jeder Atemzug wurde jedoch begleitet von einem unnatürlichen Knurren. Die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Elben gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und wollten bald kein Licht mehr sehen. Die Schmerzen, die er fortwährend durch die Veränderung ertrug, töteten bald den Stolz und beinahe das ganze Wesen des Elben.  
  
Nach zwei Tagen also kehrte Melkor zurück und hatte wieder eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Der Elb schrie und wollte den erneut bevorstehenden Qualen entgehen, doch Melkor hatte ihn so festgebunden, dass es kein Entrinnen für ihn gab. Dieses Mal jedoch, schüttete er die Flüssigkeit auf den Körper des Elben und tat dann wie schon zuvor ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sich, was nun folgte. Der Elb wurde wieder gepeinigt von den Schlimmsten aller Qualen. Seine Haut wurde dunkler und faltig. In seinem Gesicht verformte sich seine Nase und sein Mund wurde zu einer gierigen Fratze. Die Haare fielen ihm größtenteils aus und die, die noch blieben, waren schwarz und klebrig. Der Elb keuchte und wünschte sich den Tod oder das Melkor endlich aufhören würde, doch Melkor betrachtete ihn und fand, dass er noch zu schön war...  
  
So ließ er ihm weitere zwei Tage ruhe und kehrte dann erneut zurück. Der Elb sah ihn bittend an, doch Melkor kannte keine Gnade, der dunkle Fürst wollte seine Schöpfung zu Ende bringen.  
  
Er kam wieder, mit Metallringen und einem Dolch und stellte sich vor die Kreatur, die nun schon kein Elb mehr war. Das Wesen wand sich, so gut es das vermochte, doch noch immer hielten die Fesseln die Kreatur eisern an den Tisch gebunden. Melkor schnitt tiefe Wunden und verstümmelte den Elb nach seinen Vorstellungen. Er zog ihm die Metallringe durch die Nase, die Lippe und anderen Stellen in der Haut. Der Elb brüllte und knurrte und am Ende von Melkors Folter, erkannte man nur noch an seinen Ohren, die immer noch eine spitze Form hatten, dass das Geschöpf, das da auf dem Tische festgebunden lag, einmal ein Elb war.  
  
Melkor erfreute sich höchster Zufriedenheit. Er ließ den Elb zwei weitere Tage in Ruhe und kehrte dann zurück zu ihm. Er band ihn vom Tisch los und fesselte ihm jedoch wieder die Hände. Dann führte er ihn zu einer Schale, die mit Wasser gefüllt war und ließ die Kreatur hineinblicken. Als der Elb seine jetzige Erscheinung erblickte, da starb auch der letzte Rest, der noch elbisch in ihm war. Sein Verstand wurde böse, er hasste alles Schöne, weil er es selbst nicht mehr war und vergaß alles, was ihn einst stolz machte.  
  
Melkor drückte ihn auf die Knie und nahm eine Peitsche zur Hand.  
  
"Du wirst mir gehorchen", sagte er mit donnernder Stimme.  
  
Die Kreatur reagierte erst nicht und Melkor versetzte ihr einen heftigen Peitschenhieb auf die immer noch wunde Haut.  
  
"Du wirst mir gehorchen", wiederholte der dunkle Fürst.  
  
Die Kreatur senkte nach weiteren schmerzvollen Peitschenhieben das Haupt und beugte sich Melkors Willen, so dass ihm Melkor sogar die Fesseln abnehmen konnte.  
  
Zufrieden ging der dunkle Fürst um seine Schöpfung herum und erfreute sich an ihr.  
  
"Orks soll man euch nennen und fürchten soll man euch", hauchte er der Kreatur mit eisiger Stimme entgegen. "Zahlreich sollt ihr werden und alles Gute verabscheuen!"  
  
Der Ork, wie Melkor ihn nun nannte, setzte eine gierige Fratze auf. Er knurrte und betrachtete seine Klaue, so wie er als Elb bei seiner Erschaffung einst seine Hand betrachtet hatte.  
  
"Und nur auf mich sollst du hören, denn du bist meine Schöpfung", sagte Melkor voller stolz. Der Ork verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn.  
  
Melkor lächelte ihn kalt an. "Und nun hilf mir, in den Verliesen warten noch einige Elben, du wirst mir helfen aus ihnen Deinesgleichen zu machen!"  
  
Der Ork nickte und folgte seinem Herrn zu den Verliesen und bald schon gab es mehr von seiner Sorte, die in ferner Zukunft gegen alles kämpften was Gut war und aus denen schon bald ein ganzes Volk entstehen sollte... 


End file.
